


Sugar and Ice and Everything Nice

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Ice Skating, Mutual Pining, ice skating is the best first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Robin had a slight problem: Yvette was a girl in her class who was much taller than Robin, much more confident and a hell of a lot prettier.And Robin had a crush on her.While Yvette comes up with a convoluted plan to hang out with the girl she likes and show-off in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For day 29: height difference and day 30: pining

Robin had a slight problem: in her class was a girl who was much taller than Robin, much more confident and a hell of a lot prettier.

And Robin had a crush on her.

Her crush’s name was Yvette and everyone liked her. She was sporty (her height lent itself well to netball, which was her favourite) so her wispy brown hair was always pulled back into a loose bun. Yvette didn’t particularly like school but she mostly worked hard and spoke out in lessons and she was just really really nice.

Her smile was so pretty it was almost painful.

Walking towards her locker, Robin was planning to grab her stuff and then spend the weekend doing schoolwork and reading. _Maybe I’ll write something as well, _she thought _if I get the inspiration. _Robin greatly enjoyed writing, she had been doing it since she was a child, but she could never bring herself to do anything with it.

Robin hated the fact that her locker was on the top shelf; she tended to throw her books in and getting them out involved precariously balancing on her toes. She was reaching up when she felt someone come up behind her and grabbed her books from over Robin’s head.

Robin spun round and froze when she realised that it was Yvette standing there. “Hey,” Yvette said, handing the books over which Robin took wordlessly, “I – uh just thought you needed some help.”

Logically, Robin knew that she shouldn’t find it so difficult to reply. They had spoken before (mostly small talk during some classes they shared) and Robin knew that she counted as one of many of Yvette’s casual friends. “Thank you,” she finally said her voice softer than usual.

Yvette must have realised how close she was standing to Robin and took a step back (Robin hoped this made thinking easier). “Glad I caught you actually,” she said, “I was wondering if you wanted ‘to join me and my friends tomorrow. We’re going ice skating.”

“Yes,” Robin said without thinking. She continued, in a desperate attempt to mask her excitement, “I mean that – uh – sounds fun.”

“Great!” Yvette smiled (and really, it was too pretty) and said, “I have you on Snapchat so I’ll send you the details.”

“Yeah okay,” Robin said and Yvette left after a quick goodbye.

On the way home, Robin tried to calm down but it was futile. “It’s only ice skating,” she muttered to herself. However, something dawned on her. _Shit! _She thought _I can’t ice skate_

_This is going to be so embarrassing. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Yvette knew that maybe it wasn’t her best plan; it was slightly deceitful but she really wanted to spend time with Robin outside of school and she feared that the girl would run if she asked her outright. She felt slightly guilty as she waited for Robin outside of the ice rink because she knew that no one else was coming. It would just be the two of them despite what she led Robin to believe and she just prayed that she didn’t mind.

Robin had arrived five minutes early (good thing that Yvette was nervous and turned up fifteen minutes before Robin was meant to) and Yvette was struck by how pretty she was. Her thick curly hair was in a haphazard ponytail and Yvette was pleased to see her usual glasses that highlighted Robin’s warm brown eyes.

“Hey,” Yvette said, “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Robin replied. She was looking around and then asked, “Where’s everyone else?”

“Had to cancel,” Yvette said a bit too quickly. It sounded suspicious to her ears though Robin didn’t seem to notice anything.

Robin’s eyes widened, “You serious?”

“Yep. Tom said something about his parents dragging him out and Isaac rarely comes if Tom’s not there. Allison’s ill and Jamie has never liked the cold so she bailed as well.” (In reality, they had all helped Yvette plan this and were currently at Isaac’s house having a study session). Yvette continued, “but it’s still going to be fun. Do you want to head inside?”

“Okay,” Robin said and they went inside. Yvette could feel her palms become sweaty but, despite her nerves, she managed to keep a conversation going with Robin and got her to open up a bit which Yvette counted as a massive success.

Yvette swore that Robin’s laugh made her heart skip a beat.

They were tying up their skates when Robin turned to her and said, “I’ve - uh never skated.” Yvette couldn’t help but be ecstatic that Robin didn’t know how to skate as that meant Yvette could teach her. Maybe she could hold her hand as well under the guise of making sure she doesn’t fall.

“It’s no problem,” Yvette said, taking Robin’s hands and helping her stand up, “I’ll show you what to do.” She led Robin onto the ice and showed her the basic push-and-glide technique (she may have added some spins just to show-off but no one had to know that).

They spent a few hours on the ice; their time together mostly consisted of Robin sticking close to the wall and Yvette placing a hand on her back whenever she wobbled. At first, Robin blushed when that happened but, as time went on, she seemed to expect it. Unfortunately, Robin kept her gazed focussed on her feet and missed all of Yvette’s tricks that she performed in the middle of the rink.

It would have been the perfect date, if Yvette had actually had the courage to ask Robin out properly.

Back outside, Robin turned to her and said, “I had a really great time today. Do you maybe want to do something like this again?” Yvette was glad that Robin was looking at the floor as she said this so she didn’t see the stupid smile on Yvette’s face.

“Yes, definitely,” she said, “Next weekend?” She wanted to say tomorrow but that seemed too forward.

Robin smiled at her and said, “Sounds good. See you Monday.”

“Bye,” Yvette said as Robin walked away. Going in the other direction, Yvette felt like she was floating. She opened her phone and saw a message from Tom:

_Fuck it up yet?_

**No. I got a date next weekend**

_So you told her you liked her _

**Not in words exactly**

_You’re an idiot_

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this short story. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and my tumblr is randomwriter2002


End file.
